DESCRIPTION: Delivering breast cancer screening messages to low-income, low literacy Latinas presents unique challenges. Interactive multi-media technologies may offer an innovative, effective, and cost-accessible medium for reaching this population. The specific aims of this Phase II SBIR research are to: (1) design culturally, linguistically and age-appropriate breast cancer education modules for low-education, low-literacy Latinas using the message-development model validated in Phase I: (2) design and develop prototype kiosks that employs touchscreen and CD-ROM technologies into a device that enables users to easily navigate and control the direction and pace at which they obtain information, and (3) field test the interactive multimedia kiosks to determine their efficacy in providing breast cancer screening information to Latinas. A pre/post design will determine message effect--knowledge gain, attitudinal change, self-efficacy and behavioral intent--on 1600 Latina users of multimedia kiosks. Three hundred of these randomly-assigned women are interviewed four months after exposure to determine behavioral change. Site assistants will conduct pre- and post- interviews; the kiosks will also provide tracking data on use patterns for each information module. There are considerable opportunities for technological innovation making use of multimedia kiosks for health education.